Samwise the Brave
by MagicalRachel
Summary: Sam's thoughts during, and after, the War of the Rings book verse ! A short fic, but six chapters and finished for now! Read and enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer -  Sam's not mine. Neither's Frodo. Nor the rest of the LotR world. I'm just messing around with them again. 

A/N - I've decided to do one of these for each of the characters now! This is the third in the series! Cool! This is set during Fellowship. May write a TTT follow up later on! 

---------------------------------------------- 

Frodo. I do worry about him. I 'ave to, what with him always gettin' himself into these new scrapes. If it's not being stabbed by the king black rider, it's being flung around by a slimy water creature or being nearly killed by a cave troll. It's not good for 'im. I said to him in Rivendell, "With all due respect Mr Frodo Sir, but I don't think you should even be goin' to this council - if you take my meanin'. You should stay with your Sam, and then you can't get involved. You've done your bit, and you, an' the rest of us, should be off home now. Back where we belong." 

But did he listen? No. 

An' that's why i'm here, sat in the golden wood, tired and sad. I couldn't leave 'im behind. Not once he'd made his mind up. 

Things just keep gettin' worse though. Bein' a cheery hobbit an' all, I'm tryin' to keep me hopes up for Frodo, but things ain't looking good at the moment. Everyone's sad, an' nobody wants ta talk about the reason why. But we all know. 

Gandalf. 

He..... he died. 

Fell, caught by the balrog's whip o' many prongs just when we thought it would all be all right. 

He can't be gone. He was our leader. 

We needed 'im. 

Frodo needed 'im. 

But he hasn't come back, and not even the Lady Galadriel has said that she sees hope for him. 

So now we're alone. United against the world. 

But even that's not true anymore. I've been seein' things even within our Fellowship that ought not to be goin' on, and it seems Frodo's seen 'em too. I think he knows all ain't right with Boromir. I think Gandalf knew too, an' Strider. But not Merry and Pip. Seems it's best to keep all quiet until we are all sundered, which will surely happen. Boromir's got it in his mind to go to his White City, but Frodo wants to go the other way. I'll go where Frodo goes. 

Nothing can separate us. There's nowhere he can go that his Sam can't follow. 

He needs me. Needs someone to hold him an' tell him it'll all be all right, that we still have hope, and he's not alone. He never will be alone. Not while I live. He's lost his leader - we all have - but he'll never lose his Sam. 

The elves are singing now. I never thought I'd tire of their voices, but now they fill me with grief. They remind me just how far from home we are, an' how far we've got to go. 

They sing laments for Gandalf. 

It shows that nothing's the same to what it used to be, and that's why we've got to be strong. To keep holding on. 

And what are we holding on to? 

Each other. 

-------------------------------------------- 

A/N - I hope that conveyed some of what Sam might have been feeling. 

Yes, I do know that the last part came from TTT, I just thought it was appropriate! 

Please review me! Please? Sam might be feeling sad, but he still has his frying pan! 


	2. The Two Towers

Disclaimer -  Nada. 

A/N - Thank you for the wonderful feedback! I have been so shocked and surprised by the positive reaction my serious ficlets have received! I love you all! Oh... and Ailsa - you asked for Frodo/Sam angst. I know this isn't quite as angsty as you, but..... I don't torture hobbits for a living! :) 

This is set during TTT....... BOOK version! Just so you know! 

-------------------------------- 

Marshes. Gates. Climbin'. Walkin'. We keep on goin' blindly following that little footpad. Him, me... and Mr Frodo. It wasn't supposed to be this way. We were all supposed to go. But Mr Boromir, with all due respect to him, ruined everything. He tried to take the Ring, and so Mr Frodo ran scared. 

And I followed 'im. I'm followin' him to the ends of the earth, to the end of all things. 

But it's not gettin' any nearer, and that's the worst thing. The waiting. Wonderin' how long we've got before we're discovered. 

I almost got us found today. I lit a fire, thinkin' that, while we were still in habitable places, Mr Frodo could rest and I could cook us something tasty with them coneys that Slinker captured. But I didn't put that fire out and the smoke plumed high and got us spotted. I am the biggest ninnyhammer, as my dear old Gaffer would call me, and I deserve everything I get. But not Frodo. 

We got found by Mr Boromir's brother. And he told us that Mr Boromir was dead. Frodo ain't copin' well. Another life lost 'cause of his Ring. But if he didn't have it then it'd be in the hands of the enemy, and we'd all be perished. Or worse, Stinker'd 'ave it. 

Yes. Stinker. Gollum. Or, if you like, Sméagol. He's leadin' us. Says he knows ways that no one else knows. I don't trust him any better than I could cook 'im. He keeps mutterin' bout 'She'. Who's She? Can't be any good, that's for certain. 

Bein' captured ain't turnin' out that bad though. We's gettin' fed and watered, and this Faramir's giving us the best news he knows. An' he seems a likeable enough member of the big folk. Like Boromir but...... prouder somehow. He has a terrible sadness that just penetrates everything he says. But he's helpin' us and that's all that matters. He don't trust Stinker either - 'specially once Mr Frodo told 'im where we be goin'. 

He knows something. Somethin' about Stinker, about where we're headin'. And he won't tell. Just gives warning. But beggin' his pardon an' all, how're we supposed to heed his warnin' when we've got to go to Mordor and this seems the only way. He's not tellin' us. 

I wish we were there already, and it was all over. Then we could get back to the Shire and do what hobbits are supposed to. I would give anything to see me old Gaffer again, and my sisters and Rosie. I wonder if she's thinkin' of me. I wonder if they think I'm still alive. 

Well.... I am. Just. We both are. 

An' while I live I'm not gonna think about what could've happened back home. We've gots to get this Ring in the mountain first. I've got to get Frodo through this. Then, if we finish and make it out alive I'll start wonderin' properly. 

If we get out alive. 

Frodo's fadin'. You can see it in his eyes. 

The Ring's startin' to take 'im. 

And there's nothin' his Sam can do about it. 

-------------------------------- 

A/N - Well if you made it this far....... you could write me a review! :) 

There will be a RotK follow up soon. 


	3. The light has gone out

Disclaimer -  I still don't own them! 

A/N - This is for Ailsa Joy, who is feeling more than a bit icky at the moment and needs cheering up! Sorry Ailsa, this'll probably make you feel worse...... 

This is also for Tigerlily Baggins, for saying I can visit her in... get this, California!!!!! Oh, and because I promised her something special for when she got her new computer! 

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! 

--------------------------------------------- 

It took 'im. 

The quest has claimed his life. 

Darkness. 

He's gone to the one place where his Sam can't follow. How could he leave me? How could I let 'im down? 

I should have got 'im out, out of that place good an' quick, before Stinker could delay me an' make it too late. 

It's too late now. He's gone. 

The silence is mockin' me now. There's no trees, no life. Jus' emptiness that I can't escape from. 

I have to leave 'im. There's no where for a proper burial, and the quest must go on. 

Runnin'. I can't look back. I mustn't look back 'cause then I'll never look forward. There's nothin' to look forward anymore. What's the point o' savin' the world when there's nothin' left in it? 

Be strong Sam. You still have the Shire. The Gaffer. Rosie. 

But not Frodo. 

Somethin's coming. Orcs. 

They've taken Frodo. 

Wait...................... 

Says he's alive. 

ALIVE! 

I have to save 'im. He can't be taken in there alone and injured. He can't be taken in there at all. Not without his Sam. But I've no energy left to follow him. 

The light has returned. A dawn breaks the dismal life. 

There is still hope. 

I jus' gotta get 'im back. 

------------------------------------------------ 

A/N - Shortest chapter yet. I don't think Sam would have said much then. Chapter 4 coming soon! 


	4. Life remains in the black land

Disclaimer -  LotR isn't mine! Don't sue - I need the money to go to CA and visit Tigerlily and Audrey! 

A/N - Thanks for your lovely reviews! They make my day so much nicer :) 

----------------------------------- 

He's alive! Oh, he's alive! Joyous trumpets an' angels an' all the rest. I found 'im. 

An' I shall never leave 'im again. 

Never, not even if the worst should 'appen. 

He's fading now, you can see it in his eyes. The poison, the stabbing, the torturing.... the Ring. He needs me, more than ever. But I left him. 

Oh, why did I leave 'im? The orcs, they saved him for me, but then they tortured 'im. Took all his clothes and whipped him bare. He's fragile. Why can't they see that? 

I certainly can. 

We're resting now, in the middle of the Black Lands. We escaped, but only just. 

There's life here. It's dim and grey, but it's here, and I'm glad. It's comfortin' somehow, to know that even in the darkest and most evil places in the world, there is still light, life and growth. Good things. Small, strangled plants - trying to break free, needin' a good weedin'. Ha, that's me gardening roots comin' out. Even here! 

It's funny the strange things you think of at the end. 

This is the end, o' course. It has to be. 

I haven't told Mr Frodo, but we're mighty low on supplies. An' it's not as if there's a market in the middle o' Mordor. A market, run by a good, stout hobbit, an' sellin' taters an' carrots. That'd do us good. A nice bit o' coney wouldn't go amiss neither. But there's not, an' so we'll have to go without. I can't tell him, he's already given up. He doesn't need to know we're starvin' too. After all, that's what we will be after he's eaten all the rations. I gave him mine as well. But he needs them. He needs strength. That mountain's still quite a distance away, an' he's to weak to reach it on muddy water. As for me, I'll manage without food. This isn't my quest to complete. 

If we even get that far. 

No. That's the wrong thing to say. There's still hope while you stand on your own two feet. An' we'll make it. Somehow. I'll carry Mr Frodo if I have to. 

But we'll make it. 

We have to make it. 

--------------------------------------- 

A/N - Not bad for what was only meant to be a one shot! 

Ailsa Joy - yes, this is turning out kind of like a journal! It wasn't meant to, but I like that idea! Hope you are feeling better, but grrrrrrrrr on you for hurting Sammy with Nazgul! :( 

shirebound - Thank you so much! I think that Sam is fast becoming my favourite character to write - I just love the way he phrases things! I loved chapter 8 of 'Quarantined', btw, and also chapter 4 of 'In the keeping of the king'! 

Tigerlily Baggins - What can I say? You rock girlie! 


	5. Time takes away all things

Disclaimer -  You know the score! If I owned the characters I wouldn't let people view this stuff for free! I don't think anyone on this site would if the characters were theirs! Don't sue me! 

A/N - Last but one part now! Warning - depressing stuff ahead. 

------------------------------------------- 

I never thought about what the end of all things must be like before. I suppose if I had, I woulda guessed it were like this. Dusty an' fiery, lookin' like the biggest wasteland you can imagine. That's where we are now, tryin' to make it up the slopes of the mountain. There's no light anymore, just shadow and greyness, and no colour neither. I don't think I'd even be able to distinguish Mr Frodo from the spewed up ash on the mountainside if it wasn't for the fact that the spewed up ash don't move. Nothing moves. There doesn't seem to be any life here. 

I want to go home. I want to sleep an' find out that this was all a dream, that I'm in the hole at Bagshot Row, just gettin' up to make breakfast. 

Of course, I can't even do that here. Make breakfast, that is - if it's even morning. 

I had to abandon me pans 

The one thing that reminded me of home, of normal life. The one thing that made me think we might even have a real chance of making it home. Gone. The wors' thing was that we threw them down to make it easier to climb up. I don't expect we shall come down. 

We threw the pans down because where we're goin' now we won't be needin' them. We won't be needin' anything. 

We have to make it to the top. 

Mr Frodo's crawlin' now, struggling with the Ring. I felt it - the Ring. It makes your feet feel like they're made of lead, and makes you feel like you're bound with iron chains and can't escape. Yet at the same time you feel powerful, like there's nothin' else in the world that matters as much as what you're doin'. You feel that, if you wanted to, you could rule the world like, and control everythin' around you, but you also feel like you're bein' controlled an' that, if you did try to use it for good, terrible things would happen. It's no wonder Mr Frodo can't walk up the side of the mountain. The Ring has as sharp a mind as, an' if you'll excuse me sayin' sharper than, many a hobbit. It knows where we are an', while it can only guess what Frodo's gonna do to it, it knows that it's not goin' to get its chance at power if it stays here. So it's tryin' to escape, tryin' to turn my Mr Frodo to the evil side so it can get what it wants. That's my theory anyways. 

It's tryin' to take 'im. 

I don't suppose it counted on his Sam protectin' him though. 

We're nearly halfway up now. Mr Frodo's not managin' too good though. I'll carry 'im if I have to, an' I don't care if it breaks my back. We need to get all the way up. I don't think Mr Frodo's noticed, but I feel like we're not alone. Maybe it's the Ring and the constant presence of this shadowy thing that the land is covered with, but something tells me it isn't. 

It's Gollum. How long will it be before he strikes? I'll strangle that footpad if it's the last thing I do. 

I'm carryin' 'im now. He's far too light for it to be good for 'im. It's the Ring, I know it - eatin' away at his life. We're nearly there now, just about to enter the main cone part. 

Gollum. He's attacking Mr Frodo! I knew it was 'im all along, followin' us like some little ghoul or somethin'. But the Ring's been affecting 'im too. Either that or he ain't got any food just like the rest of us, because he isn't as strong as he was. I managed to hold 'im back while Mr Frodo made a run for it, but he managed to escape me. Seems I'm not so strong neither. 

The Ring's taken Frodo. 

After all that we've been through, and all that we've done, it's got 'im. He's claimin' it for himself. But it's not Mr Frodo I'm lookin' at, not 'im I'm hearing. It's like some strange bein' who's been taken over with the evil of the world. It's like the Ring itself is usin' him to declare where it is to the Dark Lord. 

He's gone. I've lost 'im. 

But Gollum has rescued 'im for me. He's took the Ring for 'imself and been cast into the flame. Mr Frodo has returned, weak and almost lifeless. It's up to his Sam to save him now. We have to get out. 

The world is crumblin' now. I suppose this must be the end. 

And now, as everything falls and the sky clears I will lie with my master and say goodbye. 

We did it. 

------------------------------------ 

A/N - I wrote a longer chapter! Yay! Sorry if it was a bit strange, but I didn't want it to be the same as my Frodo one. I also wanted it to reflect some of the normality and mundane things that go through people's heads when they know that it is the end. Or something like that! 

Thank you so much for positive feedback for my other chapters! The next chapter is the final one! 

Rachel xx 

ps. Did I mention that I would appreciate it if you reviewed?! 


	6. The journey's end

Disclaimer -  Noooo..... I don't own LotR. 

A/N - Shirebound and Ailsa Joy - you are so fantastic!! Thank you for constantly reviewing my work and brightening up my days! I am honoured to have such talented people enjoying my writing! 

--------------------------------- 

I often wondered what it would be like to get home - you know, whether things would be normal like again. I always thought that we'd get to the Shire, an' we'd enter, an' we'd get to Hobbiton an' Bag End, an' we'd go to Bagshot Row, an' my old Gaffer would be there greetin' us. An' 'e'd come up to me an' Mr Frodo an' say "Master Samwise, you've been a long time away now - you nearly missed second breakfast!" 

But things weren't like that at all. 

To tell the truth, we'd never really expected to wake up after the day on the mountain. Don't get me wrong, I never lost hope that we would succeed, but after seein' Mr Frodo lookin' so weak an' the world crumblin' around us, I thought that it was the end. Us both, lyin' there, lookin' like scrawny vagabonds in our rags - we were finished. 

An' then we woke up an' everythin' was right. We were heroes, an' our rags, instead of bein' burnt, were treasured an' celebrated. It was a wonderful feelin', bein' alive an' knowin' that no one could hurt us now. There were feasts and great parties an' ceremonies - an' many stories were told, but part of me jus' wanted to get home. To live as things were before. 

We hadn't even reached the Shire when we learned things were amiss. Everything in Bree was unfriendly like - more so than before, an' they all said we were troublemakers. 

But it was when we reached Buckland that we knew somethin' was wrong. Gatehouses an' big folk guards, spittin' at us an' telling us where to go. Well, when they told Mr Frodo he was nothin' more than a piece of dirt I could have taken them all an' shown 'em what dirt looks like. I never got the chance to though - we had more important things to do. Shame really, but I've been through too much to just up and start on a coulple of worthless louts. 

Everywhere there were signs of change. No inns, no laughter, a sudden load of wood buildings. Houses of men. What had 'appened to everything we tried to save? We were supposed to come home and see everything fine - not like this. Not with talk of chiefs and rules. 

They destroyed Hobbiton. Bagshot Row - my HOME - just dug up and ruined. My old Gaffer - gone. An' they wrecked Bag End too. 

That was when I couldn't take anymore. 

I sat down an' wept, an' I don't care who made fun of me for it. The party tree where Mr Bilbo celebrated all that time ago had been hacked down. It was jus' lyin' there on the ground, chopped down for the sake of bein' chopped down. 

This was what we had all fought to save. When I left Mr Frodo for dead, somethin' I will never forgive myself for, it was so people could live like normal. It was for all the hobbits back home who'd never done anything to anybody. But it all meant nothin'. 

We should've known who was behind it straight away. But we didn't, an' so when we went inside what was Bag End we got a big surprise. Saruman. He couldn't become a great evil power, so he contented himself with hurtin' those who wouldn't hurt him back. 

Well he was wrong. 

Everything's back to how it was now. Back to how it should be. Not the same, but nothin' could ever be the same after what we've been through. An' I think I'm glad that things aren't the same. That way, we're not disappointed with what we have now. In fact, everything's worked itself out for the best. I got married, see, to little Rosie Cotton, and we've got a little one. We called her Elanor after those beautiful flowers in Lothlorien - the Golden Wood. We live in Bag End with Mr Frodo, an' I don't think we could hope for a better life. 

See. I wasn't wrong in hopin'. Mr Frodo's light didn't go out. 

Good always wins in the end - even if we have to fight for it. 

A/N - The end! Yep - I think that Sam's story is now finished........ for now. It's open to suggestion or sudden inspiration. 

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story - I hope you will continue to read, review and - hopefully - enjoy my writing! :) 


End file.
